An instant messaging discussion group refers to a temporary chatting group in an instant messaging application for information exchanges among users. A client that initiates creation of an instant messaging discussion group is referred to as a Host client, and a client that is invited to join the instant messaging discussion group is referred to as a Client client. The Host client can create an instant messaging discussion group by selecting the Client client as desired from an instant messaging contact list of the Host client without needing to send verification information.
An existing process of creating an instant messaging discussion group includes that: a Host client selects Client clients one by one from an instant messaging contact list of the Host client to create an instant messaging discussion group to initiate chatting in the instant messaging discussion group. However, when a quantity of contacts in the instant messaging contact list of the Host client is large, the operation of selecting one by one from the Client clients is very complicated, thereby reducing efficiency of creating an instant messaging discussion group; and in addition, when there is a need to invite a client that is a non-contact of the Host client to join the instant messaging discussion group, the client may be selected as a Client client of the instant messaging discussion group only after an additional operation of adding the invited client as an instant messaging contact of the Host client is successfully performed.
Therefore, existing process for creating an instant messaging discussion group is complicated and time-consuming when a user uses the instant messaging application. There is a need to solve technical problems in the Internet and computer technology to provide a method, system, client, server, and storage medium for creating an instant messaging discussion group.